Déjame Tomar Tu Mano
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: "Tus manos mujer... creas el mundo, creas paz, creas guerra, creaste un futuro para mi que nunca imaginé, eso sucede con ellas" Serie de Drabbles TodoMomo Capítulo 6:Ciertamente, las últimas semanas sentía ganas de golpear a todo hombre que se acercara a ella pero ¿Qué podía hacer?
1. Chapter 1

_Serie de drabbles TodoMomo sin una secuencia específica.  
Si les gustaría leer sobre algo en específico no duden en decírmelo._  
 _Espero que los disfruten._

* * *

La tarde transcurría lento.  
El sol se ponía y suaves nubes cubrían el cielo.  
Él veía el cielo.

Pero aún así sólo podía ser consciente de las manos que acariciaban su cabello, mientras estaba recostado sobre el más perfecto par de dulces muslos.  
Y mientras divagaba en las posibilidades de aquellas dulces manos blancas…  
Ella bajó la mirada a sus ojos

Y él contempló, el azabache, la media noche, la luz de su mirada sencilla.

-¿Shouto? ¿Pasa algo?  
-No, sólo pensaba en tus manos.  
-¿Mis manos? ¿Qué sucede con ellas?  
 _"La creación mujer, eso pasa con ellas, creas el mundo, creas paz, creas guerra, creaste un futuro para mi que nunca imaginé, eso sucede con ellas"_  
-Me gustan.

El coloreo cereza que él tanto adoraba se asomó en las mejillas de la morena.

-Shouto…  
-¿Mmm?  
-A mí me gustas tú

Ella parecía cantar cada que decía eso, era como si pudiera poner el sentimiento total de una sinfonía de verano en cada sonido de esa frase. Y Shouto sonrió, como sonreía sólo con ella.  
 _"Eres una genio total mujer, no sólo creas materia, me creas a mí, cada día, cada minuto que me regalas, me creas, me re-creas"_  
-Momo…  
-¿Mmm?  
-Te quiero.

Cada día, cada tarde, cada noche, cada mañana, él quería decirle aquello.

Y sonreírle. Y besarla mientras se mantenían en sus delineadas mejillas las cerezas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer!_  
 _Esta vez traigo algo no diabético y más dramático._  
 _Espero que les guste y puedan dejarme sus opiniones._

* * *

Frente a él, aquél villano maniaco de las máscaras reía cruelmente.

Y en su propio corazón… Desesperación.  
Miedo.  
Odio.

Yaoyorozu estaba frente a él, pero fuera de su alcance, mientras que sus mutuos amarres los imposibilitaban de huir y usar sus quirks.  
Y a pesar de que ella era fuerte, hacía tiempo de que aquél infeliz la había quebrado ante la mirada impotente y fúrica de Todoroki.

Momo lloraba. Gritaba. Se sacudía. Se desmayaba.  
Una y otra vez.  
Una y otra vez.

Y Todoroki sentía un monstruo crecer en su pecho.

The mask reía mientras hundía una y otra vez diferentes artefactos contra esa suave piel que Shouto había recorrido una y otra vez, pero en vez de besos, esta vez había sangre.

Su cerebro se calentaba, todo en él ardía en el más profundo odio. Y dentro del odio, miedo. Miedo de perderla, miedo del dolor de ella.

Momo gritaba espeluznantemente, y aún así, sus ojos azabache le seguían diciendo _"por favor no te culpes"_  
Mientras ella perdía de nuevo la conciencia, el monstruo que ardía en su interior explotaba mientras se dejaba ahogar en ira.

Y despertó.

Una mano sujetaba amablemente su brazo. Momo.  
El chico sintió su propio sudor frío correr por su espalda.

-Todoroki, tranquilo. Era un mal sueño.

Un mal sueño... Una pesadilla…  
No.  
Una marcada cicatriz rosada se asomaba entre la pijama de seda azul, y adornaba la clavícula de ella.

No era una pesadilla.  
Era un recuerdo.

Y cada cicatriz en el cuerpo de ella era un recordatorio de su debilidad, de su inhabilidad de proteger aquello que amaba.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro buscando ahuyentar esos pensamientos.  
Ella adivinó lo que pasaba por su mente y lo envolvió en un dulce abrazo que él sintió como agua fresca en medio de un desierto.

-Todo terminó. Estamos bien. Estás aquí y yo contigo.  
-Perdóname por ser tan débil.

Él le devolvió el abrazo mientras se recostaban de nuevo, y la acurrucó entre sus brazos. Ahí debía estar ella siempre, cerca de su pecho, cerca de su abrazo, ojalá pudiera ser como una pequeña matryoshka para cuidarla siempre.

-Hey Shouto, deja de culparte. Sigamos creciendo juntos.

Él se tranquilizó con sus palabras, y se dejó arrullar por el tranquilo palpitar del corazón de la morena, mientras se llenaba los pulmones de ese aroma suave y sobrio que la caracterizaba. La acunó de manera protectora, y mientras besaba su frente se dejó llevar de nuevo por el sueño. Esta vez, un sueño radiante.

 _"Nunca alejes tu mano de la mía"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, agradezco de corazón cada review.  
Esta vez traigo algo más largo, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Momo._  
 _No me convenció del todo, pero se me pasó la fecha y no quería dejarlo pasar, también por eso actualizo a esta hora, recién lo escribí._  
 _Espero estos días poder escribir algo mas relacionado con su cumpleaños en diferentes tiempos, pero no quería dejar pasar el día oficial :'3_  
 _También hay un pequeño guiño Kachaco, espero no tengan inconveniente con ello, es que yo los amo a todos (? uwu_  
 _Espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones y sin tienen alguna idea no duden en compartirla!_

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Yaomomo!

Todos sus compañeros de la UA gritaron al unísono para que la pelinegra soplara las velas del pastel que Sato había preparado especialmente para ella.

-¡No olvides pedir un deseo Yaomomo!- le dijo la sonriente Ashido.

Y sí, Momo tenía un deseo, uno que llenaba su corazón de anhelo, e inconscientemente buscó al chico que protagonizaba aquel anhelo. Sus ojos negros se encontraron un segundo con aquél par heterocromático, y mientras se sonrojaba, Todoroki sonrió levemente.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, todos gozaron enormemente la generosidad de la familia Yaoyorozu para celebrar los 16 años de su única hija.  
Y cuando todos comían surgieron las clásicas riñas entre compañeros que Iida se esforzó por detener, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Mientras conversaba con Jirou notó cómo Uraraka iba muy enojada a la cocina, fastidiada por el temperamento explosivo de su rubio. Era muy curioso cómo las cosas se habían desarrollado, nadie había visto venir aquella relación. Y aunque era problemática y siempre daba de qué hablar, Momo la envidiaba a veces, tan intensa y explosiva. Ella a veces simplemente sentía que no podía llegar a Shouto, y a veces, cuando caminaban juntos y él tomaba su mano, al ver sus ojos sentía que aún no se ganaba su confianza del todo.

-Momo-chan

Ella estaba distraída en sus pensamientos pero Tsuyu parecía tener rato llamándola.

-P-perdón Tsuyu chan ¿Qué me decías?  
-Todoroki kun tiene rato sentado afuera en el jardín, tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él…  
-¿E-eh?!  
-Sí, será mejor que vayas Yaomomo!

Las chicas la animaron (prácticamente la aventaron) a salir al jardín.  
Shouto estaba sentado en una de las bancas repartidas alrededor.

-Mmm ¿Todoroki? Todo bien? Vi que saliste y no volvías…

Él la volteó a ver con ojos distraídos

-No es nada, sólo meditaba.

Otra vez. Esa pared que ella sentía a veces estaba ahí de nuevo. No pudo evitar sentirse desdichada, y él lo notó.

-¿Yaoyorozu? ¿Puedo darte aquí mi presente de cumpleaños?

Ella alzó la vista con una chispa de esperanza. El regalo de Todoroki.

Asintió tratando de contener su impaciente felicidad, y el chico le extendió una caja pequeña de un vivo color rojo y listón plateado. Con cuidado la tomó y jaló suavemente el listón, y al abrir la caja se encontró con una matryoshka de madera un tanto irregular y claramente pintada a mano. Miró a Todoroki y el desviaba la mirada, con un sonrojo evidente y su mano izquierda cruzando su pecho apoyándose en su hombro derecho, un gesto que tenía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Perdón si no es lo más guay del universo, pero darte un regalo es complicado, después de todo puedes crear todo lo que quieras… Así que pensé que debía ser algo hecho por mi mismo. Al parecer soy pésimo con la madera.

-¿T-tú la hiciste?

Momo no podía creer aquello que sostenía.

-Sí, pero ábrela.

Por un momento había olvidado la principal característica de esas muñecas de madera, y con cuidado comenzó a sacar las muñecas que estaban unas dentro de otras.

 _Valentía_  
 _Sinceridad_  
 _Belleza_  
 _Confianza_  
 _Inteligencia_  
 _Amabilidad_  
 _Generosidad_

Cada muñeca llevaba pintada una palabra diferente, y al observarlas notó que era ella misma pintada en las muñecas con diferentes expresiones.

-A veces olvidas lo extraordinaria que eres. Sólo quería darte algo para que lo recuerdes siempre.

Él la observó con calidez en su mirada, esa calidez que solía derretir el corazón de Momo tan fácilmente como si fuera hielo

Y la muralla fue cruzada.  
Y Momo se sintió cercana al corazón de su chico  
Y sin pensar en los metiches que los observaban por las ventanas del comedor, cruzó la pequeña distancia que los separaba.  
Y lo besó, con amor y gratitud.  
Y supo que los pasteles en verdad cumplen deseos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaaa! Gracias por leer. Les traigo un lindo capítulo que nació de un headcanon que tuve hace tiempo._  
 _Ojalá les guste, no trae lemon pero tiene un final sexy XD_  
 _Si les ha gustado o no, no olviden dejarme un review para saber sus opiniones :'3_

* * *

Burbujas.  
Burbujas y vapor.

El baño está saturado del olor dulzón de las sales preferidas de Momo.

Y Momo no está.

Shouto mantiene la temperatura del agua con su lado izquierdo.

Hacía un año ya de que él y Momo se habían ido a vivir juntos.

Pero lo que nadie te enseña en la academia es lo difícil que es mantener una relación entre dos héroes recién egresados.  
Yaoyorozu empezó a trabajar en una agencia lejos de la capital para poder continuar su estudio sobre creación de anticuerpos a partir de su Quirk.

Y él… Todoroki decidió iniciar en la agencia de Endeavor. Cada día estaba saturado de trabajo.

Entonces, rara vez coincidían. Y a él le fastidiaba vivir en una casa con ecos de ella. No quería ecos, la quería a ella. Y sabía lo egoísta que sonaba eso. Y por eso nunca decía nada cuando la veía partir.

Pero tenían un pacto.

Cada 15 del mes, Momo regresaba, y Shouto posponía todo, así fuera la 3ª guerra mundial, para preparar el baño para ella, y conversar mientras se relajaban en la tina. Y pagarse todos los besos que adeudaban por la distancia.

Pero hoy ella no está.

Anoche YaoMomo marcó...

Ella dijo que un desastre sucedió, un villano atacó y tenía infectada media ciudad, debía quedarse para probar su antídoto.  
Y él sonrió al teléfono "No te preocupes, somos héroes, eso me pasa por salir con la más brillante heroína de mi generación" Y ella le agradeció y prometió ir pronto.

Pero al colgar… la soledad rodeó a Todoroki.

Y hoy temprano, salió a comprar todo lo necesario. Ya tenía el día libre.

Fue a pararse fuera del aeropuerto envidiando a cada pareja que sí se reencontraba, y fantaseó con la posibilidad de que ella llegara de sorpresa en el vuelo de siempre.

Pero eso no pasó y ahora está él aquí tomando un baño para dos, solo.

Comienza a hacer el recuento de lo que le espera al día siguiente y empieza a quedarse dormido.

Un crujido.  
La puerta se abre.

Y como si fuera una alucinación, allí está ella.  
Y sonríe, envuelta en una toalla blanca que aprieta su prominente busto.  
Y él sonríe.

-Vaya, pero si es Creati, al parecer es mi día de suerte- bromeó  
Ella le sonríe, cómplice.  
-Pero si es es el engreído héroe bipolar, el prodigio de la UA, que coincidencia.

Se quita la toalla, seductora, y Shouto no puede hacer más que anhelar su escultural cuerpo, del cual gotea un poco de sudor ya, por el vapor.  
Ella entra a la tina y se recarga en el pecho de él.

Y escucha su corazón latir, y sabe que está en casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno iba a ser una continuación lemmon sobre lo de la bañera a petición del público (?**  
 **Pero no se me ocurrió nada, recomiéndenme un lemmon de bañeras para entender cómo funciona XD (?**  
 **Muchas gracias por leer, dudaba sobre el lemmon en ésta serie de drabbles porque los he hecho muy diabéticos y no quería que desentonara.**  
 **Pero me ha gustado mucho como quedó, espero que también les guste y me dejen leer sus opiniones y peticiones.**

* * *

 _Vainilla._  
Momo sabía a vainilla.

No.

 _Canela._  
Momo tenía ese sabor picante de la canela.

No.

 _Miel._  
Momo sabía a miel, dulce y brillante.  
Cada beso le sabía diferente, y cada beso era insuficiente.

Shouto quería más.

Y el día que la ansiedad sobrepasó al chico bicolor llegó.

Vainilla. Canela. Miel… él la besaba y ella sabía a todas esas cosas y más al mismo tiempo, pero no era empalagosa, era adictiva.

Y Shouto saboreaba su nívea piel que despertaba cada nervio en su cuerpo.  
La piel de Momo era lo más dulce que él había probado jamás.  
Y comenzó a intercambiar entre el sabor de su piel suave y su tibia saliva.

Y se aventuró a explorar.

Los desarrollados senos de Momo eran como el algodón de azúcar que se derrite al calentarse en la boca.  
Momo se derretía.

Y Shouto ardía.

Esos suaves botones en sus senos eran como pastillas de caramelo, y podía sentirlos atrapados sin salida ante su tierna mordida.

Pero quería más.

Bajando por las suaves líneas de sus marcados musculos abdominales Shouto lamía aquí y allá, absorbiendo el sabor de cada milímetro de piel.  
Y el ombligo de Momo era como un botón especial que la hacía arquearse.

Y Shouto avanzó.

Chocolate tibio.  
El sexo de Momo era como chocolate tibio en la boca de Shouto.  
Y escurría y él saboreaba su sabor dulzón.

Y Shouto entró. Y Momo vio el cielo.  
Pero Shouto ya estaba en el cielo.

Momo era la representación de todo lo bueno de la vida de Shouto.  
Y Momo _sabía_ a todo lo bueno que hubiera probado en la vida Shouto.

Cuando ella se estremeció ante el dulce orgasmo, él la abrazó.  
Y la acunó y la besó.

Momo se dejó acunar y besar.  
Y al sentir los párpados caer, escuchó la voz de Shouto.

 _-Déjame tomar tu mano._


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno pues, perdón por la ausencia, la verdad el tiempo pasa de una forma extraña para mi últimamente. Les dejo un capítulo demasiado largo para ser un drabble pero pues, así me salió (? También quiero dedicar éste cap a Kina senpai que me ha hecho amar más y más ésta hermosa shipp 3 ai lofiu senpai, ojalá te guste el cap ;w; y por cierto las partes en cursiva son por un headcanon que he tenido desde siempre de un Inner Todoroki, así que cuando vean cursiva es el "inner" y pues ya (?

-YaoMomo ¿Podrías ayudarme con éste problema de aplicación? No entiendo ésta fórmula de aquí.

Kaminari se había acercado a la morena por asesoría, estaba completamente perdido últimamente en clase, y estaba tan preocupado por entender aquel problema, que no notó la mirada feroz de Todoroki. 

-Claro Kaminari san, lo que tienes que hacer es...

Pero el chico bicolor se interpuso de pronto entre ellos.  
-Kaminari, si quieres yo te puedo explicar- _y así podrías dejar de acercarte tan confianzudamente a Yaoyorozu  
_ -Eh... Gracias Todoroki es sólo que entiendo bastante bien la forma en que explica YaoMomo  
-Seguro puedes entender algo a como lo explico yo- _y te alejas de ella.  
_

De pronto Todoroki ya iba arrastrando por el pasillo a la biblioteca ante la mirada divertida de todos, dejando a una muy confundida Yaoyorozu.

Día de entrenamiento físico, Yaoyorozu había terminado sacando el palillo más corto y le tocó equipo con Bakugou, quien nunca daba tregua a nadie. 

Y mientras él la empujaba para hacer unas flexiones, no pudo evitar un pequeño quejido de dolor por la presión que estaba poniendo el rubio sobre su espalda.

Mágicamente, Todoroki estaba ya a lado de ellos. 

-Bakugou, cambiemos de pareja.

-¿Jo? ¿Por qué mierdas voy a estar haciendo lo que tu dices? Que te jodan maldito mitad y mitad.  
-Estás siendo muy rudo.- _Si la vuelves a tocar te haré cenizas_  
-¿Muy rudo? La maldita cola de caballo no es una delicada damisela, si aspira a ser héroe debe estar dispuesta a pasar por cada puto entrenamiento necesario, así que mejor lárgate. 

Sin embargo Todoroki no se fue y la casi inexistente paciencia del rubio se esfumó, de pronto, los dos estaban discutiendo a punto de los golpes.

-¡Hey! Sigo aquí. 

Aizawa estaba a punto de intervenir, pero al ver que Yaoyorozu se puso entre ellos le dio curiosidad cómo manejaría la situación la morena.

-En primera Todoroki san, agradezco tu peocupación pero estoy bien, Bakugou san tiene razón, trato de mejorar cada día, éste entrenamiento no sobrepasa mis límites...- Todoroki de pronto se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento-... así que te agradecería que no me subestimaras, y Bakugou san, deja de andar buscando bronca por todo, sigamos antes de que se acabe el tiempo. 

El rubio simplemente chistó la lengua y continuó lo que estaban haciendo, dejando a un shockeado Todoroki que de pronto estaba demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo y su comportamiento.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos los chicos conversaban alegremente en las duchas, pero Shouto estaba encerrado en sus propios debates internos " _Bien Shouto, eres idiota, hiciste enojar a Yaoyorozu"_ Sin que se diera cuenta los vestidores quedaron vacíos excepto por... 

-Hey, maldito mitad y mitad.

Bakugou seguía terminando de cambiarse, Todoroki no tenía ánimos para lidiar con él, últimamente el rubio lo ponía de muy mal humor, por lo que decidió ignorarlo y salir pronto de allí 

-Contesta cuando alguien te habla maldita sea!

Bakugou lo detuvo por el hombro y Todoroki sintió arder su lado izquierdo, aun así el rubio no lo soltó, podía lidiar con cierto nivel de calor. 

-Escucha imbécil, no me importa que clase estupidez piensas, pero si te gusta la maldita cola de cabello sólo díselo y deja de joder a todos con ese puto humor.

Aquél comentario dejó frío al bicolor ¿Tan notorio era? Ciertamente, las últimas semanas sentía ganas de golpear a todo hombre que se acercara a ella pero ¿Qué podía hacer? 

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-Pff no vengas con mariconadas, joder, si te gusta sólo díselo, maldita sea, y deja ya intervenir en los entrenamientos, eres una puta molestia. 

Bakugou dijo eso y se fue echando chispas, dejando pensativo a Todoroki... ¿Decírselo?

Las clases finalizaron, y los encargados de la clase tenían que quedarse a una junta con los demás encargados para ajustar detalles del festival próximo. 

-Iida san ¿está bien que te quedes? Escuché que irías a ver a tu hermano ésta tarde.- preguntó amablemente Momo a su compañero.

-Está bien Yaoyorozu, mi deber como encargado de la clase debe ser mi prioridad si quiero llegar a ser un héroe digno de confianza, además después de la junta ya será tarde, sería incorrecto que una señorita como tu fuera sola a casa, así que como delegado de la clase mi deber es acompañarte- dijo muy serio moviendo los brazos de esa forma que lo caracterizaba. 

-Está bien Iida san, gracias por tu apoyo.

-Yo puedo ir tu lugar Iida 

Tenya y Momo se espantaron pues Todoroki salió de la nada.

-¿Todoroki?  
-Está bien, lamento haber escuchado, pero creo que deberías ir a ver a tu hermano, y yo puedo apoyar a Yaoyorozu...- _y ni en sueños dejaré que la lleves a casa.  
_

La morena y el delegado se vieron uno al otro un poco confundidos.

-Está bien, si Yaoyorozu no tiene problema en encargarse te agradecería mucho eso Todoroki- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, agradecido por el tiempo para visitar a su hermano.  
-Por mi está bien, gracias Todoroki san. 

Se despidieron de Tenya y caminaron en silencio al lugar de la junta, Momo estaba bastante confundida por el comportamiento de Todoroki las últimas semanas _"Le gustas!" _eso le había dicho Jirou la noche anterior _"Siempre se pone de ese humor extraño cuando un chico se te acerca, es más que obvio que lo traes colado" _pero la morena no quería dejar que esa semillita de esperanza creciera, después de todo ¿cómo podría ser que alguien tan brillante la viera a ella?

La junta terminó sin más inconvenientes y salieron de la escuela. 

-Yaoyorozu, te acompaño a casa, es tarde.

Momo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada penetrante del chico. 

-S-sí, gracias Todoroki san.

Caminaron uno junto al otro mientras el sol se ponía, dejando ante ellos un bello atardecer. El chico trataba de juntar el valor para decir lo que había planeado, pero sentía que si hablaba su estómago entero saldría por su boca. 

-Todoroki san, mira, un gato.

En la esquina de la calle, estaba un pequeño gato marrón, y Todoroki no pudo evitar apresurarse para acariciarlo, le encantaban los gatos, aunque claro, nunca lo dejaron tener uno. 

El pequeño gato se dejó acariciar por el chico y por ella, quien miraba sorprendida la ternura con la que el chico más cotizado de su clase jugaba con el pequeño.

Cuando el felino se hartó, soltó un pequeño zarpazo al resignado chico y continuó su camino.  
-Todoroki san, nunca imaginé que te gustaran tanto los gatos.  
El chico acariciaba el pequeño rasguño que le había hecho el animal.  
-Sí, me gustan los gatos.  
-Ah, veo que te lastimó un poco, espera.  
De la palma de su mano, Momo hizo salir una pequeña bandita, y sin pensarlo, sujetó dulcemente la mano de él, quien con ese contacto sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho. 

-...me gustan los gatos... me gusta el clima frío y...- _dilo, vamos dilo.-_ me gustas tú... Yaoyorozu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir mi serie de drabbles, aunque el capítulo pasado fue demasiado para un drabble XD**  
 **Entonces me quedó la espinita y escribí algo rápido de un headcanon que tuve hace tiempo**  
 **Espero les guste y no mueran de diabetes(?**  
 **Y gracias por dejar reviews, enserio dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo ;w; así que déjenme leer sus opiniones -corazón-  
**

* * *

18 chocolates.  
De fresa, de malvavisco, de frutas.

En la pequeña caja blanca Shouto Todoroki acomodó 18 chocolates brillantes.

Su corazón latía de prisa.  
16, 17, 18…  
Contó de nuevo, 18 no eran muchos, ni eran pocos, eran justo los necesarios.

Eso se repetía a sí mismo para calmarse.  
Miró el reloj, 15:40

Debía salir pronto para pasar por ella a su casa.  
Tomó airé lentamente y cerró la caja blanca con un listón rojo.

La tarde era fresca pero soleada, un día perfecto para pasar entre dos.

Al llegar a la puerta de los Yaoyorozu ella ya estaba afuera, vistiendo una falda larga color azul, una blusa blanca y un suéter café.  
Hermosa.  
Momo era hermosa.

Sin importar lo mucho que la mirara, él nunca se cansaría.

Entonces ella lo percibió y volteó a verlo.

Primavera.  
Los ojos de Momo se llenaban de primavera al ver a Shouto.

Y Shouto nunca podría acostumbrarse a ser visto como primavera, cada que ella lo veía así, él quería abrazarla, besarla, y soltarla nunca.  
Porque Momo convirtió el invierno de Shouto en primavera.

Se acercaron sonriendo, y Shouto le entregó la caja con 18 brillantes chocolates contados por él mismo.

Y Momo sintió la misma primavera florecer en su corazón.


End file.
